The Triumvirate
The Triumvirate The Triumvirate is a Defensive pact created on July 9th, 2019 between the nations of France, Spain, and the Greater Roman Empire (GRE), which itself is a collectivity of states including Byzantium, Siam, the Roman Republic, Aegypt, and Numidia. Objectives The Triumvirate was created as a defensive pact with the set goal being, in the words of representative 32Benja, "to maintain further stability among all of the member states and guarantee a prosperous Europe". According to the terms of its establishment, the Triumvirate must be renewed on the 15th day of each month by the leaders of the alliance. Any member state who secedes from the alliance before this date will subsequently be declared war on by the other nations. Background The basis of the Triumvirate was founded with the Franco-Spanish Alliance, a pact which established close diplomatic, military, and social ties between both France and Spain. The alliance also ensured that the territorial borders between both countries would not be infringed. Overall, it helped to create strong feelings of camaraderie and a shared brotherhood between ordinary French and Spanish citizens, and the military pact itself was even enacted several times, most notably after members of the Spanish army helped the French crush an invading Belgian force in the Battle of Paris, an event which would precipitate the downfall of Belgium as a whole. Despite this success, Franco-Spanish relations with the Greater Roman Empire were lukewarm at best, and quickly beginning to sour. Grievances between the three nations further culminated after Spanish territorial sovereignty was challenged by the defection of many of their towns to the Roman Empire (the predecessor to the Roman Republic), nearly leading to a war. Conflict, however, was averted through the signing of the French-Spanish Ultimatum, which led to the abdication of Zqppy, return of all Spanish towns to Spain, and collapse of the Roman Empire. A power vacuum would be left on the Italian peninsula while the Greater Roman Empire sought to develop a new structure of governance for its westernmost provinces. The vacuum would eventually be filled by the newly instated Roman Republic, headquartered in the former Byzantine city of Hydruntum. With stability reached in the Greater Roman Empire, and an entirely new regime in its western half, the stage was set for a new era of cooperation between the three nations. Ordinances Upon the initial formation of the Triumvirate, 5 laws were written and put into place; with some being more general legislation and others being specific and contextual. They are: *I. No member state can place towns or nations that would violate each other's claims. *II. Member states are absolutely prohibited from helping an external force against another member state of the pact. *III. France and Spain will remain exempt from war with Italy and Bosnia (as primary belligerents) unless they decide otherwise in the future. *IV. Conflict between the alliance members (be it about claims or other matters) is to be solved diplomatically. Failure to do so will result in the alliance being disbanded. *V. The alliance has to be renewed every month by the leaders of each nation, and aresic to be advised by their council. If a nation pulls out before the alliance needs renewal, the other nations will declare war on the nation that left. Leadership The Triumvirate, while primarily referring to the alliance between the three nations, may also reference the three official leaders of the alliance, who are also the respective leaders of their countries- *Emperor Optimus_Trajan (Leader of France) *King 32Pengun (Leader of Spain) *Augustus CorruptedGreed (Leader of the GRE) The triumvirate is also led by a council of representatives from each country. These representatives, however, are not elected by any citizens and are instead chosen by the leaders of each country, mostly by seniority. Presently, there is also no system for passing amendments to the original ordinances or writing new laws other than what is agreed on by the leaders of each nation. Category:Alliance